Sinister Minds
by side-fish
Summary: My take on the origins of Shen. An extraordinary peacock with an extraordinary dark side that began long ago when he was still a little peafowl. Some history on the Soothsayer included. Rated Tea for Teaen :P.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I noticed that there are quite a handful of Shen-centric fics going on. This is just my take on Shen's origins. Actually partially inspired by Domenic fanfic 'The Life and Times of Lord Shen'. In fact, you may see some resemblance of this fic to hers. My story bases itself on how I looked at Shen at the movie. Half vengeful, half insane. I swear, if you looked him in the eyes on some scenes, I swear it felt like he's gone mad. This is MADness! Madness? Why so serious?

Disclaimer: Some settings, practices and traditions may not be historically accurate. Some physical phenomenon may not reflect real life. Rated T for some mind-numbing scenes. This is a fanfiction to Kung Fu Panda 2. Some lines from the movie were used to make this fic.

So anyway, let's begin. Enjoy =D!

Sinister Minds

**Psychosis** (from the Greek ψυχή "psyche", for mind/soul, and -ωσις "-osis", for abnormal condition) means abnormal condition of the mind, and is a generic psychiatric term for a mental state often described as involving a "loss of contact with reality". [Wikipedia]

Introduction

_"Doctor, we're so glad you came."_

_"No worries, your Excellence. I came here as soon as I could. But, what is this about?"_

_"It's our Little Shen."_

_"We're worried… Doctor."_

Chapter 1

Inside Little Shen's room sat the doctor on one end, the little peafowl on the other. He looked down to his own claws feeling a bit anxious. Shen held with him a stuffed toy that was given to him when he was three. He was not comfortable to having strangers in his room, only his mother, father and his nanny, the Soothsayer. He looked at the male goat in front of him. "Am I in trouble?" he eventually asked.

The male goat, not all too wrinkly but not that young as well, chuckled slightly before speaking. "No… not at all."

He paused for a moment. "Shen? Do you know why I'm here?"

Shen shook his head at the question.

"Your parents told me you've been having… problems."

Young Shen held his stuffed toy and squeezed it tighter. The goat noticed this. "Shen… you can tell me anything."

Shen was hesitant. "They don't believe me. They said I'm making things up."

"Try me."

The goat left Shen's room. As he did, Shen's parents approached him. "Doctor?"

"He's alright, my Lord. He just… He just needs to get out more. Nothing to…"

"… worry about?"

Shen's parents and the doctor looked at the other old goat standing on a nearby pillar.

"Afternoon Soothsayer."

"Greetings, Doctor."

Their eyes locked on for a moment, but only briefly. "This excellent news. My wife and I are relieved." The Peacock Lord replied.

"You should see your son. He's waiting for you."

"You have my heartfelt thanks, doctor."

The Lord and his mistress left, leaving the Doctor and the Soothsayer alone.

"It's a lovely afternoon…"

"… for a walk?"

"Well actually, I was going to say…"

"I'd love to." Soothsayer smiled.

* * *

><p>They stood at the top of a small wooden arch-bridge, looking at their reflections.<p>

"Even just looking at your blurry reflection, you still look stunning my dear."

"You're quite the charmer, Doctor."

They walked towards the palace garden. Spring was in the air. The cherry trees blossomed. Flower petals falling like snow.

"You know I worry for him. My Little Shen. I can tell. He's very…"

"Different?" The doctor asked.

"Unique."

"Darn it. Perhaps my fortune telling skills is rustier than I thought. Not my cup of tea, I suppose."

"What happened back there?"

"You're the Soothsayer, my dear. I'm surprised you even ask."

"Fortune-telling is not an art Doctor. It comes and goes, just like leaves and the wind, and the night and the sky."

The doctor sighed in response. "I worry for him as well. At first, I thought this was just a phase that he was getting to. It's been months. His stories are becoming more vivid with every visit. What Shen has, it has persisted to stay."

Soon afterwards, they heard the soft drop of an object. They look by the tree, and were both surprised to see Little Shen behind it, along with his stuffed toy. He had heard everything.

"Shen?"

Shen ran back to his quarters. He did not even bother to pick the stuffed toy he brought along with him.

The doctor came back to Shen's room immediately. He found his room closed, so he called out his name. "Shen? I can explain."

"Go away!"

"Shen? Listen to me."

"I trusted you, Doctor. You said you wouldn't tell."

"But I have to Shen… It's my job."

There was a brief silence.

"Shen?"

"He was right. You can't be trusted."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Listen to me. I can help you."

"I don't need your help!" The little peafowl tried to yell at the top of his voice.

The doctor tried to be persistent. "Shen? Shen!" He did not stop knocking the door.

"Doctor, I think you've had quite a day. Leave this to me."

The doctor was hesitant. "But I… I need…"

"Why don't you rest, Doctor? I will take it from here." She gestured, holding with her the stuff toy Little Shen had dropped back in the garden.

The doctor complied. "See you tomorrow."

The following day came rather quickly for the residents of Gongmen. Soon, the doctor was at the doorsteps of the palace once more. He walked pass by the covered court, seeing several training in the martial arts. The most prominent figure was Master Thundering Rhino at the center. He had hair then. He remembered his secret session with him. Apparently, he did not take the news very well. Of course, who would not feel the slightest gloom knowing that all his hair would fall off? He was an aspirant back then when the doctor broke the news. Years on, it seemed as though Master Thundering Rhino no longer weeps the loss of his hair, seeing that he had accepted this for a long time now.

The doctor simply continued on to Shen's sleeping quarters. Upon approaching, he saw that Little Shen and the Soothsayer were waiting outside.

"How come you're all out here?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, we were just about to see you. Isn't that right, Shen?" Soothsayer looked the child at her side.

The little peafowl nodded reluctantly.

"Do you have anything to say, dear?"

"I… I…" Little Shen mumbled.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't… I didn't mean to do what I did yesterday."

"And?" The soothsayer added.

"And… I accept your help."

The doctor smiled. "That's a start."

Ever since then, the doctor worked closely on Little Shen. What the doctor first did, was to consult Shen's parents. He told them that he needed the attention he deserved. Maybe then, he would not have the need to create friends of his own. The parents complied and have given Shen the necessary attention he needed. He was six back then. He eventually would need to learn to interact with those around him. They started to bring him outside to show the town hoping that through this path Shen needed to make, he would become just like a regular kid. Of course he is the future heir to the throne, but as the good Doctor once said, Baby steps.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, it's hardly been two days. Dare I say, I'm excited =D! To those who reviewed, I appreciate the feedback =). Believe me, I can't wait as well. By the way, I added some disclaimers in the first chapter. Thanks.

Chapter 2

_You cannot trust him… Not trust him._

Shen held his stuff toy. He looked down to his own claws feeling a bit anxious. He then looked at the male goat in front of him. "Am I in trouble?" he eventually asked.

_You cannot trust him. Can't trust him. You cannot trust him. Can't trust. Can't._

"No… not at all."

_Liar. He's lying. Lying to you in the face. He wants to hurt you. Lying. He's lying_…

He paused for a moment. "Shen? Do you know why I'm here?"

_He wants to hurt you_. _He doesn't care for you_. _You mean nothing to him_.

Shen shook his head at the question.

"Your parents told me you've been having… problems."

_He's just like your parents. He doesn't believe you. Just like your parents._

Young Shen held his stuffed toy and squeezed it tighter. The goat noticed this. "Shen… you can tell me anything."

_Don't tell him anything. Nothing. Tell him nothing_…

Shen was hesitant. "They don't believe me. They said I'm making things up."

"Try me."

A bright flash illuminated the room.

* * *

><p>Shen woke up at the sight of sunshine peeking through his eyes. He inspected his room. No one was there to greet him. He alighted his bed and slid the door of his room open. He walked along a long corridor. He eventually made his way to the courtyard, seeing an unsuspecting yet familiar peacock standing by the fountain. Shen made a small grin and took this opportunity to sneak behind the fowl by hiding in the large pillars of the palace.<p>

Shen was now just a few inches away. He gently lowered his head at the peacock's ear. "You look stunning by the fountain. Do you know that?"

The peacock looked back, surprised to see Shen just inches behind her. "Oh, my Prince."

"My Lady." Shen then looked around. "Say, where is everyone? I do not have the slightest idea."

"Well, I really shouldn't tell. I shan't spoil the fun." The female peacock winked.

At that moment, Shen realized what was happening. "Good lord, how could I forget? My own birthday."

"Oh dear." She held with her a fan, to which she covered the lower half of her face. "Perhaps you can forget we had this conversation and pretend to act surprised in the festivities later."

She made her exit.

"I will see you then?"

"You can count on it, my Prince."

Shen saw her leave the palace courtyard. Shen had a smile on his face.

"I see someone is enjoying his morning stroll." The Soothsayer said as she walked toward Shen from the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Whatever do you mean, Nana?"

"One does not need Soothsaying skills to see that smile on your face." Soothsayer replied.

"Hmm… well, I guess I'll be on my way now."

"I see you already know of the future. Just as I have." She added.

"Don't tell my parents I already know." Shen smiled as he hurriedly made his exit.

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the city, a goat comes across the busy market place entering into a familiar dining place. He always ate here at this particular day of the week at this particular hour.<p>

"What will it be, Doctor?" The owner asked.

"The usual, good sir." He simply replied.

Moments later, the goat's order was now on his table. As he consumed his meal, another goat was with him on the other side of the table.

"Why do you always order a single meal?" The other said while he watched his companion eat.

"You know why."

"Come on. You've known me for how long?"

"As long as I can remember." The doctor replied.

"Exactly, and without me, you aren't really as good of a doctor as you are today."

The goat stopped with his consumption. "You're right. And I thank you for that." He then moved his plate toward his companion. "Okay. You want to eat? Then dare I say you to pick up my food and put it in your mouth."

"Oh, are we going to have this conversation again?"

"Maybe. Either way, you know how this is going to end."

There was a long silence between the two male goats. The other goat just stared at other, but the silence was eventually broken. "Fine. I guess I'll… watch you eat then."

"I'm glad we can agree on something."

"Yes." The other replied. "You know what? You look different today."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes. Yes. You look… tidier. A special someone perhaps?"

The goat did not reply to the other. He knew where this conversation was leading.

"Oh dear, look at you. I never thought I'd live to see the day. I must admit she is rather pleasant."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then please don't."

"Of course. Mark my word, I will give you space."

"Great." The Doctor stood up. "I'm glad we had this conversation."

"Wait, what's with the rush?"

"Haven't you heard? It's the prince's 18th birthday."

"Excuse me, Doctor?"

The goat looked to see the owner standing right beside him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I can't help but overhear your conversation with the other fellow. Today is the Prince's birthday? Say, where is your companion anyway?"

The goat opened his purse and paid the owner. "Until then." He walked out of the store.

"What a strange young man." The owner muttered.

As the Doctor passed through the busy streets, his other companion emerged once more. "Ulterior motive. I like it. You, my good sir, are one sneaky goat."

"I suppose I won't hide it from you. You already know." He said as they continued walking. "I plan to tell her how I truly feel about her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Can you stay here?"

"Alright."

"Good. Rickshaw!"

Soon, a rickshaw stopped. The doctor entered the vehicle. "To the palace and step on it."

The vehicle slowly started to move. As it did, the doctor looked at his companion, whom he left on the streets until he could no longer be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, at this stage, I'd like to say that I've finished the story and daily (or every other day) updates are now possible =). That said, the entire story will finish probably at the end of the week at best. Still, I wish to know what other people are thinking of my story. So please review, but you can also write down your thoughts at the end of the story =).

Chapter 3

"When did this start to happen, Shen?"

"I don't know. It happened slowly I guess. At first, I didn't mind it. But it was becoming more and more, and I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"What does it say to you?"

"Some… things."

"What kind of things?"

Little Shen could not answer the question immediately. "I… I don't know…. Some things he tells me, I don't understand."

"He?"

"He also tells me not to listen to anyone."

"Does he tell you not to listen to me too?"

Little Shen nodded.

"Who is he?"

This time, Little Shen did not answer his question.

"I see." He said simply. "Moving on. Tell me. How often do you go outside? Meet other kids?"

"Not that much. Mother tells me it's not safe to go outside, especially after my… you know."

"Would you like to go outside?"

Shen nodded once more. "I heard there are a lot more people in the city."

"That's true, Shen."

"What is it like?"

"Well… you get to meet lots of different people, taste lots of different food…"

"See the fireworks?"

The doctor simply chuckled at the suggestion. "The fireworks are at your backyard, Shen."

"I know. It's just… my father does not let me sleep late to see them."

"Hmm… perhaps I can do something about that." The Doctor said as he stood up and made his way to the door. He had one last look at the young peafowl. "Oh, and Shen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I believe you… every word."

_Every word_…

_Every word_…

"Every word." Shen muttered. A pair of the palace guards stood by behind him. He was inside the city now for an afternoon walk. The citizens of the city were surprised to see a royal blood pass through their streets. On-lookers greeted him and even though Prince Shen never returned the greetings, the mere sight of the prince was more than enough. A royal passing by the street would be good business around the area, after all.

He stopped by a shop that sold only the finest fabrics. He knew the shop owner as well. "Thank you for accompanying me with your lives, my guardsmen, but I will not be requiring your services while I am inside this establishment."

The guards nodded and stayed just outside the building. Shen went inside the facility, where hundreds of fabrics and clothing were out for display. The shop keeper then emerged from the back room. It was an old bunny who used to make clothes for Shen back when he was a young chick. He loved the job and did not want to trade it for anything, but his age forced him to retire the job. A new one took his place, but Shen thought the new one they hired did not have his taste. The shopkeeper may be old but his skill and craftsmanship has exceeded perfection.

After all, this was no ordinary day for him. It had to be special.

"Afternoon, my Prince."

"Afternoon Tailor. My one and only tailor." Shen pressed both his hands on his chest and made a bow.

"No. Please, no need for formalities, my Prince. I saw you grow up, Shen. We can be casual about it."

"Fair enough."

The tailor approached the peacock, who looked up at his previous master. Shen looked down to him. "So what can I do you for?"

There was a mirror at the shop. Lord Shen approached that mirror. "Today is a special day for me. It is my eighteenth birthday. And I wish to make the most out of it, starting with what I have to wear for tonight." He shifted the mirror a bit. With the slight movements

"Tonight? I don't think it can be done."

"I have my utmost faith in you, dear Tailor. I would not have come here if I did not believe in your abilities."

The tailor looked down a bit, thinking how he would go through this. How could he refuse a request from his old master? "Come here. I think I just know the thing." The tailor made his way to the back room. Soon afterwards, Shen followed him. The tailor showed him to a collection of rare fabrics, all of which were of exquisite quality. Shen was shocked to see such an inventory, but of all the fabrics that were displayed there, only one stood out. Shen approached that specific fabric in particular. "This will be perfect for my robe."

"I see." The tailor took a quick observation of the fabric until he finally recalled what this particular fabric was. "Yes, this. This, my Prince, is the finest silk in all of China. You sir, have very good taste."

Shen chuckled at that remark. "Thank you, Tailor. Remember, I have the utmost confidence in your abilities." He handed him some coins of gold and silver. "Here."

"No need to purchase this Shen. You are family and all."

"No, I insist." Shen said firmly, yet in a caring manner.

"I'll see what I can do, my Prince." Almost immediately, the tailor was hard at work. Shen exited the back room and headed to the city streets, where the two guardsmen were guarding the main entrance of the building.

"To the palace." Shen said to his guards men companion. Shen led the way back to the palace with the two guardsmen standing close enough behind the prince.

* * *

><p>The palace was peaceful in the afternoon just as it was in the morning, yet one cannot help but feel there is calm before the storm, if one thinks of a celebration as a storm of couse. The doctor noticed how security was tighter than normal, hinting that some special event taking place within the day. The doctor disembarked his rickshaw, but before he could enter, he noticed his companion facing the palace just right outside the palace gates.<p>

"I wish you let me in one day." He replied, facing the palace.

"Today is a special day. Perhaps another time." The doctor replied.

"Every visit is a special day." The other goat replied.

The doctor did not know how to reply to that comment. Now that he mentioned it, the doctor always told him the same. The doctor just passed through the gate and into Soothsayer's quarters. To his joy, the Soothsayer was there, minding her own business as she was doing something on the table. He wanted to invite her for a walk, but before he could say it, someone else beat him to it.

"I see you want to take me out for a walk." Soothsayer replied.

The Doctor sighed, outpaced once more. "There are really no surprises to you, are there?"

"Some are wondrous to see, some are painful to bear."

Perhaps this was not the right time, the doctor thought. But then again, maybe she said that in a more general way. "Well, what say you?"

The soothsayer relinquished whatever she was doing on her desk. She spun her chair to face the Doctor. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>They walk across the park once more. They passed a long walkway that would lead them to the bridge. This time though, they opted for a change in scenery. The doctor wanted it to be different for a change, for he did not want his proposal to be spawned on the same place. He opted for the gazebo nearby. The gazebo has such an amazing view of the palace. It was in fact, the doctor's first time inside the gazebo. They would always pass by the gazebo without the doctor knowing what it is like. Now that he has, he felt a different. Perhaps it was the vibes he had with place. Either way, it was a new experience even if it is all inside the palace park. Soothsayer, on the other hand, had been here more than once, yet something about this place was profound to her. The surroundings was calm. She closed her eyes. She somehow manages to find peace here. She never tires to this place. But today, she found herself sitting on one of the gazebo benches. The doctor saw this as the opportunity to make his move.<p>

"Soothsayer, can I ask you something?"

The Soothsayer slowly opened her eyes. "Go on."

"We've known each other for a long time now, right. And you and I, we've had this special friendship."

"And…"

"Well, I wish to take things to a different level." He replied. The doctor held the Soothsayer's hands with his own. "Soothsayer, I've known you for quite a while, and to be frank, I've developed… feelings for you." He paused briefly. "I… I love you."

The Soothsayer was surprised. The doctor could tell with her eyes wide open. She could foretell the future, but perhaps the heavens did not want her to foresee this. Perhaps to tease her maybe (for the lulz maybe?). Either way, her reaction was priceless.

"Soothsayer?" He asked.

At those words, the Soothsayer snapped back to reality once more. "Doctor… I'm… I'm at a loss of words."

"You didn't predict this?"

"No. No."

"Is this the right time? Oh I'm sorry. Perhaps I was too ra…" The Doctor was interrupted as the Soothsayer stood up and gave the good Doctor a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, there were only four words the Soothsayer could say. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not my longest chapter really ^^;

But it gets better =).

Chapter 4

Shen was playing in the park one day. Soothsayer made him a pinwheel because it was quite a windy day. So excited was he to try it, that he ran out as soon as he received his new toy. Running had already made the wheel spin around, what more when he got out of the fields.

He could not contain his enjoyment after he got out to the park in the palace grounds. Ever since the Doctor's conversation with his parents, he was able to go out more, even converse with other kids. That was a big step for his parents, but they know they needed Shen to be the Lord of the people. As he ran with his pinwheel, he bumped into someone else. He tripped, dropping his pinwheel. The little peacock got up to his legs. "Hey. Why don't you watch where you're going?" The little Shen said.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

The one that bumped on to Shen slowly stood up. She was a female peacock, the same as his age.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a clumsy bird." The female answered in response.

Shen was speechless and suddenly lost his composure.

"Are you okay?"

After a rude introduction, all he could say next was… "Hi."

"Hello."

The two chicks gazed at each other's eyes…

* * *

><p>…And he could not stop looking at her after seeing the female peacock at the bridge. She held with her an umbrella. Likewise, the female peacock saw her lover.<p>

"My Prince, come here." The female asked.

Shen submitted himself to the request. With haste, he walked to her until they were just beside each other.

"So glad of you to join me, my Prince."

"I thought I told you how many times already. You can call me Shen."

"My apologies, my Prin… I mean Shen."

"That's better."

They both smiled to that.

"Look at how much you've grown, my dear." Shen said. "I was reminded when we first met."

"Yes, you were running around with your pinwheel on that hill." The lady pointed to the direction of the hill.

"Yes, and I accidentally hit you."

"You were quite the grouch when we met."

"Was I? Well, I'll have you know that I am as calm as still water now than I was before. And I have you to thank for that." Shen replied. "You changed my life."

The female peacock smiled. "I'm glad to have changed you for the better."

They stared at each other, not wanting to leave each other's sight.

"This day could not get any better." Shen said.

"Believe me, Shen. It's only just the beginning of it." She then departed the Prince. "I will see you later during the festivities."

"I will be looking forward to that."

The female peacock left her and was soon gone from sight. Her figure was replaced by the figure of two goats approaching the bridge.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Shen noticed the Soothsayer and his doctor, both holding each other's hand. Shen imagined that it was he and her lady holding each other's hand.

"Enjoying an afternoon stroll I suppose."

"Shen, whatever are you doing here all by yourself?" The Soothsayer asked.

"What? It's a lovely day for a walk."

"I couldn't agree more."

Shen then turned his attention to the Soothsayer's company. "We meet again, doctor."

"Yes. It's been a while."

"Almost a year, if I recall." The peacock exchanged.

"Right. And how have you been during my absence?"

"Never better. Mother and father have been very please in my duties as prince."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Which reminds me, Doctor. I wish to speak to speak with you in private."

* * *

><p>Shen and the Doctor went to the top of one of the towers. The towers overlooked the city on one side, the palace on the other. Down below, Master Thundering Rhino was training his kung fu students. Shen looked over the vast body of water toward the harbor.<p>

"Okay. So now we're up here, what did you want to say to me?" The goat asked.

"I never got the opportunity to thank you properly." Shen said. "Thank you, Doctor. Had it not for what you did back then, I would not be in better shape. Life has never been better. I have wealth, a sound mind,... dare I say, a relationship."

"You're in a relationship? I'm quite surprised." The doctor smiled. "That's good to hear. You have grown up so fast." He added. "Your mother and father will surely be delighted at what you've become."

"Yes. And I thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Shen. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be on my way." The goat said as he made his exit, leaving the prince at the top of the tower and while the prince looked on beyond the horizon of the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is up. Believe me. This is the beginning of the interesting part =). Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Nightfall…

The palace was now bustling with activity. Food being prepared by rabbit chefs, wolves and pigs unloading food supplies delivered from all four corners of China. Of course no one could forget about the fireworks. The fireworks performance was going to be the main attraction for tonight. It is also the only attraction that the citizens of Gongmen city get to see as the palace is open only for palace residences and invited guests.

The feast was going to take place in the throne room, particularly the balconies of the throne room. It was the only ideal spot so as to see the fireworks in all its glory. His Excellence even said once that fireworks is best appreciated from above. There, you could be up close to them just as if you could literally touch them.

The Doctor and the Soothsayer have just gone up to the throne room.

"After you." The Doctor said.

The Soothsayer giggled.

In another part of the room, his Excellence is discussing important matters with the general. The general was of wolf descent. While having a conversation with the head peacock and his wife, his posture was stiff, his responses discreet, his eyes focused. The mark of a disciplined warrior.

"Your Excellence, the palace gates are secured and everything is going according to schedule." The wolf general said.

"This is great news, general. I want this day to end without a hitch." The female peacock replied.

"Prince Shen will be most pleased."

"Right. Say, where is the boy?" His Excellence asked.

"Shall I call the guards to look for him?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure my son knows how to find his way here. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy yourself? I'm sure you're exhausted."

The General was caught flat-footed at the question. "I-uh… I can?"

His Excellence chuckled at the remark. "Of course. You are my general, are you not?"

"Why thank you, sir. It is an honor to be your guest."

"Good, now help yourself."

With that, the wolf maintained his composure as he left the peacock couple by the balcony watching the dimly lit horizon. Soon, the mistress left his husband by the balcony to attend to other guests.

* * *

><p>Shen was still in his quarters. He then heard a knocking at his door. Shen immediately slid the door open, revealing the tailor bunny out in the front door. He carried with him a box.<p>

"You made it just in time."

"This is the best I could come up with." He put the box on top of Shen's bed. "I hope this is good enough for you."

Shen opened the box. It revealed a robe made of pure white silk.

"The finest in all of China, my Prince." The tailor added.

Shen smiled at that. "Well done."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good to hear. Now, I will be on my way."

"Wouldn't you rather stay for the festivities?"

"Please. You used to work here. Surely you would want to see my fellow caretakers once more."

"Well, I do miss them."

"Please. I insist."

"Alright… I'll go." The tailor soon left the premises to join the feast in the throne room. Once again, Shen was alone. He quickly dressed himself. After he was done, he approached the mirror. He looked at himself. He could not help but feel very pleased. Someone slowly approached his ear.

"You look stunning." A female voice whispered.

"My lady, what brings you inside my quarters?" Shen asked, calm yet somewhat surprised.

"They're waiting for you." The female replied.

"Hold on. I just need to fix myself."

The other peacock looked around, admiring his room. She notices a peculiar object. "Are these fireworks?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Shen looked at her, while she waved a few pieces of sticks.

"Indeed. The miniature ones. I've been always amazed by them, be it large or small." Shen held a piece that the other Peacock held. "So many memories."

Shen put down the stick of firework and held the other peacock's hand. "Shall we, my Dear?"

* * *

><p>At the tower, the Doctor and the Peacock discussed many things: past meetings, current events, their relationship over the years and even gossips. They headed to a slightly secluded place within the throne room. They realized there was not any and they had to settle for a place at the balcony<p>

"Do you ever see us join each other?"

"My Soothsaying senses tell me, that I think we are going to." The Soothsayer smiled.

"You don't know?" The Doctor said in a somewhat flirty manner.

"I do not choose my predictions, Doctor. I don't have to repeat myself."

"Of course." The Doctor replied. "I do not need fortune telling skills, just to know that we are meant for each other." He said softly in a sweet tone.

The Soothsayer could only produce a warm smile in her face. "Doctor, I've never loved another, only one." She said, almost starting to cry as she said it. "That is you, Doctor." Her eyes watery as it glowed from the lights in the room. "And now that I am sure of it, my heart only belongs to you."

They continued to look at each other up close, appreciating each other's company. They held each other's hand. In another area of the balcony, someone else was beginning to take notice. His Excellence looked at the two love goats. He always had a feeling in his gut. When his Excellence first introduced the Doctor to the Soothsayer, he knew that at first impressions that they would to get along just great. However, he had not expected more than the behavior they are displaying, yet he found it strange that he was not surprised.

The Soothsayer continued to lock eyes with the Doctor, continuing the night with casual conversation.

"Do you mind?" His Excellence decided to join them.

"Not at all." The Soothsayer replied.

The peacock continued to look at them. "I can't help but see my two trusted companions out here, and I think I know where this is going."

Soothsayer and the Doctor looked on with odd faces.

"Doctor, with what I'm seeing, I'm surprised it took you long enough." He said. "You'd make a great husband. Congratulations." He smiled.

The two goats looked at the peacock and gave a sincere smile. "Many thanks, my Lord. This means so much to me. Which reminds me, I would also love to congratulate you for your son. He's all grown up."

"Thank you."

"I'm looking forward to see your son tie the knot one day." The goat added.

"I beg your pardon."

"I heard Shen is in a relationship, right?"

His Excellence and the Soothsayer were met with puzzling looks.

"Shen has not been seeing anybody. I have not seen him with any women lately." The Soothsayer replied.

"Is this some kind of joke, lad?" The peacock added.

"No, he told when he summoned me… on… the… guard… tower."

The noise within the throne room became louder. Finally, the Prince has arrived. He wore the silk robe that was prepared for him by the tailor, who apparently was mingling with his former co-workers. The fine silk gave some of its luster as the lights with the throne room reflected to his robe. Shen slowly approached his father and the two goats as the three approached the Prince.

"Good evening, Father, Doctor, Soothsayer." The prince said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I guess I'm a little late at update today. It's Saturday in our time so I woke up late as well =P. Thanks for the feedback =). I was beginning to worry I wasn't effective. Anyway, Chapter 6 is probably my best. Probably the most confusing too, but it's meant to be that way. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 6

"Good evening, Shen." His Father replied.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Shen?" Shen's female companion asked.

"But of course, Father and friends. Perhaps I've never mentioned this, but I've been seeing someone and she is in this room."

"I told you." The Doctor replied.

His Father and the Soothsayer were confused.

"Shen, I did not know you were seeing someone." The Soothsayer told.

"Say, where is this lady of which you speak?" His father asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Father, she's right beside me."

The three looked ever more puzzled.

"Uh… No she isn't." The Doctor replied.

"Whatever do you mean, Shen? I don't see anyone beside you." The Soothsayer told.

"My Son, are you okay? Have you been drinking?"

"Father, how could you say such a thing?" Shen replied, feeling a bit of embarrassment at his father's remark.

The Doctor stepped forward, closer to Shen, examining his eyes.

"Whatever are you doing?" The Prince asked.

The Doctor continued to study Shen's eyes for any signs that he had been drinking, but he could not find any evidence. Could it be? The doctor thought.

"Stop doing that!" This time he raised his voice. Not his strongest, but it was definitely audible enough for the entire room to be silenced. "What is the matter with you, Doctor?"

"Shen, the girl that is with you, she is right beside you?" The Soothsayer asked.

"Yes, are you blind? She's besi…"

* * *

><p>Shen, carrying his stuff toy on one wing, had followed the Doctor and the Soothsayer without their knowledge. He eventually made his way to the park bridge where the Soothsayer and the Doctor exchanged words. Hiding on some of the trees, he could not help but listen in on their conversation.<p>

"You know I worry for him. My Little Shen. I can tell. He's very…"

"Different?" The doctor asked.

* * *

><p><em>Unique.<em>

Shen looked toward her female peacock, but his eyes were locked in a mirror that was displayed at the side of a wall. He could see his reflection. He could see her Lady, however, not so was her reflection.

* * *

><p>Are they… talking about me? Shen thought.<p>

As they continue to move, Shen approached another tree.

"What happened back there?"

"You're the Soothsayer, my dear…"

* * *

><p><em>I'm surprised you even ask.<em>

Shen slowly made a few steps back. He moved slowly away from her female companion. "Shen, where are you going?" She asked. As he slowly made his movements, the crowd watched without the slightest hint of what is going on.

_Fortune-telling is not an art Doctor._

Shen could see the mouths of his Soothsayer, a bit puzzled, calling out his name, but her voice was slowly becoming inaudible. The surrounding noise died down as well. He could only hear his thoughts and the words of the female peacock calling out her name.

_It comes and goes, just like leaves and the wind, and the night and the sky._

* * *

><p>No, he wouldn't. He thought in his head. He promised. Still, Shen listened intently in their discussion.<p>

The doctor sighed in response. "I worry for him as well. At first, I thought this was just a phase that he was getting to. It's been months."

* * *

><p>It suddenly hit him. All this time. He remembered when he bumped himself when he was trying out the new pinwheel Soothsayer gave him.<p>

He tripped, not on a peacock, but on a rock, dropping his pinwheel. The little peacock got up to his legs.

_Hey. Why don't you watch where you're going? Little Shen said._

When he met her at the fountain earlier this morning, she was not really there.

_Well, I really shouldn't tell. I shan't spoil the fun._

_Good lord, how could I forget? My own birthday._

Shen saw her leave the palace courtyard. Shen had a smile on his face.

_"I see someone is enjoying his morning stroll." The Soothsayer said as she walked toward Shen from the opposite side of the courtyard._

_"One does not need Soothsaying skills to see that smile on your face."_

He then recalled the events in the park.

_I thought I told you how many times already. You can call me Shen._

_The female peacock smiled. "I'm glad to have changed you for the better."_

_"This day could not get any better." Shen said._

_"Believe me, Shen. It's only just the beginning of it."_

_The female peacock left her and was soon gone from sight. Her figure was replaced by the figure of two goats approaching the bridge_

_Shen noticed the Soothsayer and his doctor, both holding each other's hand._

_"Shen, whatever are you doing here all by yourself?" The Soothsayer asked._

* * *

><p>Then, the horrible realization came to mind. All this time, they never saw anything. The Soothsayer, the Doctor, everyone else. They only saw him and him alone.<p>

Soon, familiar voices started creeping in his mind.

_I told you. Can't be trusted. He lied to you. Told you. He can't be trusted. Liars._

"No." Shen said.

_Lied to you. He lied to you._

"No."

"Can't you see, Shen?" The female peacock said.

* * *

><p><em>What Shen has, it has persisted to stay<em>.

Little Shen was in disbelief. How could he? He promised not to tell anybody. It was such a surprise to him that he did not notice that he dropped his stuff toy until it was too late. The sound of the object falling caused the goats to look at the tree. They were both surprised to see Little Shen behind it, along with his stuff toy.

* * *

><p>"I ne<em>ver left<em>."

The horror in his face, it finally freaked him out. He ran as fast as he could to the staircase.

"Shen! Wait!" The Soothsayer replied.

* * *

><p>He had heard everything.<p>

_Shen_?

Shen ran back to his quarters as fast as he could.

_Shen_!

* * *

><p>Shen headed for the balcony one floor below. The others were not far behind. Despite this, they were not able to catch up. As soon as they reached the balcony, he was already gone. He glided all the way to his quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>Little Shen entered the room. He never felt so betrayed. He ran back to his quarters while his name was being called out.<p>

* * *

><p>Shen headed straight for the window. As he made his approach, he tripped on the ledge and landed face first on the floor in the dimly lit room.<p>

"Ow!"

As he regained his balance, he felt some sort of liquid flowing down his face. He approached the mirror at the other side of his room. He tried to see his reflection on the mirror. It was dark, but the faint light that beamed inside was enough for him to see that he had cut his forehead and was bleeding, but Shen was confident the cut was not deep.

"I love the new look."

"Who's that?" Shen asked, a bit paranoid. "Show yourself." He looked around, looking for where the voice came from.

Shen then heard laughing coming from multiple sources, with every laughter distinct. It disappeared as soon as it came and it was quiet once more.

"You do not recognize your own reflection?"

Shen looked once more in the mirror, seeing his reflection once more, but something was different, Shen took a closer look, focusing his eyes on the darkness. He was unsure. Only now did he think of lighting the candle on the table. Again, he looked at his reflection. Upon closer inspection, he saw nothing peculiar. He was mistaken.

"Hello."

Shen was taken back, surprised to see his reflection talking.

* * *

><p>The Doctor increased his pace as he climbed down the stairs, the Soothsayer and Shen's parents not far behind.<p>

"Doctor, I'm coming with you." Said the head peacock's mistress.

"No. It's alright. I'll go talk to him."

"Doctor, please, tell us what is going on." His Excellence demanded.

The Doctor did not have an immediate response. "I'm not sure yet, my Lord." He initially said. "But, I have a hunch. I checked Shen if he had been drinking… but I could not find any reason nor indication that he did."

* * *

><p>"Afraid of the dark, I suppose." It replied.<p>

"Who are you?" Shen asked.

* * *

><p>"However, I don't think anyone of us has forgotten. Shen has had quite a history with hallucinations of sorts. And I fear, that we may have overlooked this for many years.<p>

"That's not possible." The male peacock replied. "We followed every advice that you gave us. We…"

"Earlier this afternoon, Shen told me he's been in a relationship for quite some time. But who knows for how long."

* * *

><p>"Who am I? Who am I! You have looked in the mirror lately, have you?"<p>

* * *

><p>"This hallucination has eluded us. Eluded Shen. And right when Shen is most vulnerable, he does not need people telling him that he is crazy."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's impossible. You're… You're not real."<p>

"Oh am I?" He then did the unthinkable. His reflection held the corners of the mirror as he crossed to the other side. His reflection, now out of the mirror, slowly walked closer to him.

* * *

><p>"I will talk to him. Leave this to me."<p>

* * *

><p>Shen slowly crawled his way backwards, facing his reflection as he slowly approached him. Unfortunately for Shen, he was outpaced as his reflection was now adjacent to him. He slowly bent down his neck close to his head and whisphered to his ear. "I'm more real than you think."<p>

Shen's anxiety turned to rage. He rose to his feet, picking up the wooden chair. He tossed it to his reflection. The chair hit the mirror, shattering it to a million pieces. He grabbed the chair again smashing other things within his room.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor approached Shen's quarters, a familiar goat suddenly appears beside him. "I hope you have a plan, my friend. You know how tough of a patient Prince Shen can be."<p>

"Your timing is impeccable."

"Doctor, I suggest we discuss a strategy to deal with this."

"Already have one." The Doctor replied.

His companion had a hunch. "Good heavens, I hope what you are thinking works."

* * *

><p>A gust of wind blew the candle light out. Soon, fireworks started erupting in the background, illuminating the room with bright flashes of colors.<p>

Shen had not done this in a long time. Messing up his room brought so many memories, particularly of the first time he did this. Those memories started flowing through his head.

Little Shen entered the room and started messing up the place. He felt sad, angry, confused, alone. It was as if the entire world was against him just because he was different than the others. He continued to do this for a few minutes.

_I told you. Told you. Shen, my dear. They can't be trusted._

"Who can I trust?" The little peafowl asked. He looked at his reflection, feeling that he heard the voice from there. He saw his reflection, but it was not reflecting any of his movements.

"Me. You can trust me. We don't need them. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the door. What he saw disturbed him. The room was in disarray. In the center of the room, Shen knelt still, making heavy breaths. Whatever happened in this room, the storm had passed. The Doctor noticed the cut on Shen's forehead. Without hesitation, he approached Shen to give him immediate medical attention.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So today, I was actually thinking of saving the epilogue for tomorrow or to conclude everything today. And with that, I decided not to delay any further. This is the end of the road, and it was fun. I've added additional disclaimers at chapter 1. Enjoy =D.

Chapter 7

It was the following day. News of incident spread out quickly. Rumors came out with slight alterations of the story. However, one thing was common, it talked about the heir to the city, Prince Shen, being possessed by demons. The origins of how this happened varied. Some say a ghost visited him, some say it was resurfacing of past condition.

Shen awoke in his bed. Again, the beam of the sunlight disturbed his slumber. His head was sore from last night. "What happened?" He said as he tried to feel his head. For some reason, Shen felt something that does not belong on his head. It was a bandage. He looked around the room, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"You redecorated it yesterday."

Shen thought he was hearing voices again, but as he looked to his side, he saw that the Doctor had been sitting there, observing him as he poured tea in the teacup. He passed the cup to Shen at the coffee table adjacent the bed. Without hesitation, Shen grabbed the cup with his feathers and took a gentle sip. "I can't say I loved what you've done with the place, but Shen…"

"All those years, Doctor…" He paused briefly. "All those years, I have been living my life as a lie."

The Doctor tried his best to console him. "That's not true Shen. You have been a very good prince."

"And what about her? She doesn't exist? Yet, I couldn't tell. I… I can't stop thinking of her. She feels… all too real."

"Shen, it's not too late."

"Too late? Look at me, Doctor. How can I be the future heir with my present condition?"

"You can turn this around, Shen."

"How!"

There was a long silence between the two, but it was soon broken by the Doctor.

"Because, Shen… You remind me of… myself."

"What are you doing? You know this is not necessary." The other goat, who was in the room, asked.

"What?" Shen asked.

"How's about I let you on a little secret, Shen?" The Doctor said. "Do you know why I told you back then that I believed every word you said?"

Shen could not answer. He only took a sip of tea.

"It takes one to know one." The Doctor replied.

Shen processed the information. Then something hit him. "You?"

* * *

><p><em>Why do you always order a single meal?<em>

_You know why._

_You've known me for how long?_

_As long as I can remember._

…

_Wait, what's with the rush?_

_Haven't you heard? It's the prince's 18th birthday._

_Excuse me, Doctor? I can't help but overhear your conversation with the other fellow. Today is the Prince's birthday? Say, where is your companion anyway?_

…

_What a strange young man._

…

_Your timing is impeccable._

_Doctor, I suggest we discuss a strategy to deal with this._

_Already have one._

* * *

><p>The Doctor simply nodded. "Shen, it can be controlled, and you can be its master, and the sooner we get rid of this, the sooner you can live a normal life. But with such thoughts clouding your judgment, I believe that only enlightenment can bring you to the path of inner peace. I've already consulted your parents about journeying to the frontier lands. Valley of Peace is a pretty far journey. We are to meet with Grand Master Oogway at the Jade Palace. What do you think?"<p>

_Do you really believe him? Shen, he's failed you the first time? Questionable to believe him. He and your parents don't trust you._

Shen was speechless at first. The Doctor thought he had not paid attention to all that he was saying, yet he saw his eyes very focused.

"Your parents can't help you. Can't save you and definitely not some overgrown turtle you've hardly even met."

Shen looked away from the Doctor, facing an accurate replica of himself.

"Unlike me, say. I've always been here for you, Shen. Here in your time of need."

His reflection went closer to him. "When you were down, I was there. When you were alone, I was there. Clearly, no one can help you. Only you can help yourself. Shen… Shen…"

"Shen?" The Doctor asked.

"Shen?" He asked once more.

Slowly, Shen turned his head around to face his doctor. "No."

"I beg your pardon."

"I said no."

"But Shen, you need th…"

"No more!" Shen yelled. "You lied to me, Doctor. You said I was getting better. I've never felt worse in my life."

"Shen, you need this."

"I don't need any more of your lies, you witch doctor!"

There was a brief silence within the room. Soon people from outside the room, start to march in wondering what the fuss was about. Among them was the head Peacock and his wife, and the Soothdsayer. "Doctor? What is going on?" The Soothsayer asked.

"I'll tell you what is going on, my dear Soothsayer." He stood on his two legs. "I hereby banish the doctor from ever returning to the palace gates."

"What?"

"That is uncalled for, my son. He is a good doctor, and you know…"

"No need to worry, my Lord." The Doctor said as he grabbed his things. Though he was calm, he could not believe what has just happened. "If it is in the request of the Prince, I shall follow." He bowed for the final time to the Prince and slowly made his way to the exit.

The Soothsayer, shocked at the news, began to move to console her soon to be companion, but he was halted by the Prince's words.

"I forbid you to see him, Soothsayer. He is not worthy of someone such as you."

The Soothsayer's face had a slight hint of anger at the Prince's poor choice of words. She left, running as fast as she could, even if she could only go as fast as her cane would allow.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was now at the courtyard as he walked himself all the way to the entrance.<p>

"I'm going to miss this place." The Doctor replied.

"You really should not have done that." His goat companion replied.

"Yes. You may have been right. But I only wanted to help."

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"And your girl?"

"I am not worthy of her."

"Are you sure? Speaking of which…" The goat pointed something on the general direction somewhere behind the doctor. The Soothsayer was apparently trying to catch up to her.

"Doctor! Wait." Out of her rush, she tripped on herself. Even then, the Soothsayer crawled her way. "Doctor! Please."

The Doctor stopped to return to the Soothsayer. He slowly helped her up. "You really should not strain yourself like that."

"Doctor, please. I don't want you to go. Without you, I am nothing but a lonely woman. No one has ever loved me like you do." The Soothsayer replied, shedding a few tears.

"I can't, my dear." He started. "The prince has spoken. I can only follow."

"Shen's father does not agree to this. He can overrule his son's order. His words can be undone."

"I could tell, but you… you wouldn't understand why."

"Then take me with you. Take me with you, Doctor. Please… take me with you." The Soothsayer could now no longer control her emotions. Never has she cried this much that only a kiss could stop. And so, the doctor kissed her… one final time.

Their lips let go, with one final message from the Doctor. "Stay here… for Shen's sake. He needs help now more than ever. Promise me that you will continue to care for him, as you have all these years. Don't hold a grudge on him for this."

The Soothsayer did not know what to say, but she knew he was right. She needed to be strong, for Shen, his parents and the Doctor.

"I will try."

"Good." Now, the Doctor replied. "Goodbye, Soothsayer."

Soothsayer could not help but cry her heart out as she saw the last glimpse of her lover slowly disappear as the gates closed its door.

* * *

><p>Soothsayer slowly walked back to her quarters. Her face down, tears still flowing from her eyes. As she walked, the Soothsayer noticed Prince Shen slowly standing in front, watching her come in. If the Soothsayer could just do something against him, but she promised the Doctor not to hold a grudge on him.<p>

"Happy Birthday." The Soothsayer said to him as she slowly passed him by. Shen looked at her, but said nothing. When she was far enough, he looked back at the horizon.

"You don't need her, Shen."

His reflection looked at the horizon with him. "Look at your city, Shen. Right now, they think you are nothing more than a weakling. Why don't you show them otherwise…"

Shen clenched his fist at his last words.

* * *

><p>Later, Shen came back to his room and noticed a few pieces of firecracker sticks. Shen held the pieces with his wing. "That's a start." He made an evil grin that can only be matched by his evil self.<p>

Epilogue

**Psychosis** (from the Greek ψυχή "psyche", for mind/soul, and -ωσις "-osis", for abnormal condition) means abnormal condition of the mind, and is a generic psychiatric term for a mental state often described as involving a "loss of contact with reality". [Wikipedia]

Shen had been working on his new project. Metallic powder derived from fireworks as a possible weapon. While he did so, he also prepared feather blades. He looked at his reflection through the blades. Shen was not smiling, but he could see through the blades that his reflection was.

…

_Forgive me, Shen._

Smoke filled the air on the room. Soon afterwards, familiar figures appear in the cloud of smoke.

"If your son continues this current path, he will be defeated by a warrior of black and white."

…

"_They do not want you to gain your true potential, Shen._"

Shen stood at his room as his 'companion' circled him.

"_It is time to show then, Shen. Show them what you are capable of._"

…

"You called me, Prince?"

"I have a job for you, General. Assemble your pack."

…

After Shen carried his massacre on the Panda village, his father was furious of him. For his actions, he was banished from Gongmen City… forever.

"_You are destined for great things, Shen. And now that you are free from these hindrances, nothing can stop you from fulfilling your destiny._"

Shen continued to walk, but with an evil grin on his face.

…

"Soothsayer. It seems your fortune telling skills are not as good as you thought."

Soothsayer narrowed her sight on the peacock before her. "We shall see, Shen."

"We shall see, you old goat."

…

"Gongmen City is under the stewardship of the Master's Council and we will protect it even from you."

"_Show him your parting gift, Shen. I'm excited._"

Shen smiled at the suggestion. Then, he even laughed at it. "I'm so glad you feel that way. Otherwise, I would've brought that for nothing."

…

"My Father's throne. He used to let me play here beside him, promising that someday this throne will be mine."

"_Or did he?_" He looked at Shen and circled in front of him. "_You know what you must do_…"

Later, the throne was tossed out of the throne room, replaced by the cannon that was used to kill Master Thundering Rhino.

…

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom."

_"You're parents. You're parents lied to you, Shen. Is that love?"_

"My parents hated me."

…

"If I wanted you dead, I would've left you in that river." The Soothsayer replied.

"Then why save me?" asked the panda.

"So that you can fulfil your destiny." She answered.

…

"But sir, we'll kill our own."

"Fire it!"

"No."

Shen then tossed a blade directly to the wolf, silencing him.

…

Shen woke up lying on the floor of what used to be his ship. He looked around and saw that everything had been lost. Nothing was left only he.

"How did you find peace? I scarred you for life."

The panda that was behind him started to answer."See that's the thing Shen. Scars heal."

"No they don't heal. Wounds heal."

"You've gotta let go of that stuff from the past 'cause it just doesn't matter."

"You're right. And I choose this!"

Shen unleashed his feather blades before the panda. As Shen was on the offensive, the Panda evaded his every attack. Not so were the wires stabilizing the cannon that rested above. As wires were cut, the cannon was literally hanging by a thread. Then one more wire was cut, the cannon was no longer in equilibrium as it was now in motion. The panda who had seen this immediately ran away. Shen looked up and saw cannon in motion, ready to fall on him. He could have moved, but he decided against it.

"_Close your eyes, Shen._"

Shen closed his eyes. The cannon fell on him, which resulted to a huge explosion.

"_Even in death, you are not alone._"

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

_Happiness must be taken_

Shen's body lay still as it flowed with the river. Some of his feathers were partly burnt, his robes partly torn, but his face looked pristine.

_Happiness_… _must be taken_…

His body then fell stuck on what appeared to be small yet shallow bridge crossing. Shen opened his eyes slightly. He vision was blurred but he faintly noticed a stranger looking on to him. He was too weak to move. The stranger knelt down. His face was closer now.

"Shen, it's not too late."

Shen's eyes were beginning to focus. When he finally did, he saw a familiar old goat, the cane held by his left hoof was new however. He looked slightly different, but he could never forget that face.

"Doctor?" Shen whispered. He then passed out.

"It's not too late."

THE END

A/N: So yeah, that's the end. If anyone ever asks, who are the sinister minds in the fanfic, you'll be surprised to know there are three people: Shen, who eventually succumb to darkness, the Doctor, who did not disclose information about himself as it was against the wishes of his 'companion' (You cannot practice medicine if you were mentally ill. Of course, back then people would've said your an evil witch doctor. The Doctor was lucky Shen never publicized the revelation.), and… the Soothsayer, for breaking the promise of the Doctor to protect Shen. Shocker, right?

If anyone ever asks, there is also a possible sequel, but this fic can very well stand alone without it. So if there is, perhaps not in the near future.


End file.
